The invention is described herein in the context of storage systems in a storage area network with access to storage by host computers being controlled. However, the invention can be applied in non-storage architectures which involve communication between entities in a computer system via a network, for example, between a computer and a printer. Also, the invention can be applied in storage architectures with communication between two storage controllers.